Hollyleaf's Legacy
by Mormeril
Summary: One night, far from the clans, five kits are born, each one identical to some of the cat's who have changed Thunderclan forever. Except for one...
1. Prologue

Hollyleaf's Legacy

**A/N: This is pretty much the result of a completely random idea. I have no idea how this will end, so yeah. I hope you like it. I will update as the story comes to me.**

_Prologue_

"Your doing great, Holly. There's just one more." said the young tom cat, whose name was Coal, to his mate. It was their first litter. He remembered when they had first met. She had said that she had left her family, a group of cats who lived in something called a clan, and had only just avoided being crushed by rocks. It had been love at first sight.

Holly gasped in pain as the fifth and final kit slid into the nest. She then turned to look at her kits for the first time.

"Oh, Holly, They're so beautiful." Said Coal's sister, Ember. She was Holly's best friend, and the one who had first introduced Holly and Coal. Holly and Coal looked at their kits with pride.

"Three she cats and two toms." said Holly, in a voice that was barely more than a whisper. She felt a knot in her stomach as she looked at them. One of the toms had a pelt the colour of flame, like her grandfather, exactly identical to his, the other tom was the gray of one of her two brothers, and looked just like him. One of the she kits was exactly identical to Holly's mother, whom Holly despised with all her heart, while another of the three she kits looked like Holly's aunt, bushy tail and all. Only one of the five kits, the youngest, looked different than someone that Holly was related to. Her pelt was a silvery gray, with tabby markings, slightly fluffy, with sleek fur on her head. Her fur looked like it had captured the stars.

"What should we name them?" asked Coal.

"Flame for the fiery one, Jay for the gray one, Leaf for the tabby one, and Squirrel for the bushy ginger one." replied Holly.

"Those are wonderful names" Coal purred.

"What about the silver one?" asked Ember. Holly replied almost instantly.

"Star"


	2. Chapter 1: Star

**Chapter 2**

**Star**

**A/N: Please comment with feedback. I really want to know how my story is going.**

**I know it's short, but I will update again soon, and try to make the next chapter longer.  
**

Five kits wrestled in a clearing in a forest, far from the clans. They were about three moons old and were learning about living on you own, or with one or two cats related to you, the life of a rogue.

* * * *

Meanwhile, far off, the clans were recovering from the greatest secret they had ever had: Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather were half-clan and a medicine cat's kits. Their parents were Crowfeather and Leafpool. Also, Thunderclan still didn't know the truth about Ashfur's murder: Hollyleaf had killed him to keep him quiet and then possibly died while running away so the clan wouldn't learn the truth about the murder. Thunderclan was thriving, Whitewing's kit's were apprenticed, as they were eight moons old. The lake had been returned to normal, and the clans were strong. Everything was normal, but peace doesn't always last, and soon, within the next year, their lives would once again be turned upside down.

* * * *

"I bet I can beat you in battle easily, Flame." Boasted Jay.

"Oh, yeah? Bring it on." Replied Flame, leaping on his brother.

"Well, it doesn't matter, cause I can beat you BOTH!" Mewed Squirrel, leaping into the fray. Only Star and Leaf held back from the play fighting, their fluffy tails curled around their paws, watching. Leaf sighed.

"I wish _I _could play." She mewed. However, she had twisted her paw the previous day, and had to keep off it. Star, however, was fully capable of playing, as she had no injuries. But she didn't think it was fair to her sister to play while she couldn't, and was keeping her company. But she was also studying every move her siblings made while they wrestled, devising strategies to help her win against them in the future.

_One day, _she vowed, _I will be the best fighter in the world, and no one, I repeat, NO ONE, will be able to stand against me!_

****

What do you think? I will try to update soon. Also, There is another warriors story coming soon. Well, I guess I should say _series_, in wich I am pleased to be collaberating with a very good friend and fellow warriors fan. There will be at least four stories, each one looking beyond the actual stories and answering questions that we have been asking. the questions are: why was Firestar chosen? Why does the Tribe know about the prophecy? Who is Sol? Are the Tribe and the Clans linked? Is Hollyleaf still alive, and if so will she return? Why did the clans settle at the lake? What will the result of the upcoming war be? How old is the prophecy, and wich cats had to die for it? And, last but not least, what should we call the series in wich we will put our ideas which we came up with in an attempt to answer our own questions be called? (We are not the actual authors of the Warriors series, so we cannot guarantee that this will be accurate information, merely our ideas on why things happened in the books, and our attempt to find answers to our own questions) Personally, I think it should be Warriors: Beyond the books. What do you think it should be called? Review and tell me, and I will talk about it with my friend. We will announce the title of our series when I post chapter 2 or 3. Until then, R & R!


End file.
